Alice Broken
by Dancing Pixie 101
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella he seeks comfort in Tanya, Alice then finds Jasper cheating on her with Maria. She returns to Forks and finds Bella again, they form their own coven and decide to seek revenge. They recruit some Volturi and Denali to help them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

APOV

I sighed as I leant back into my Jazz's arms. Sighing. That was something the whole family had been doing ever since we had left Bella. Bella, my poor, poor human sister who fell in love with my good-for-nothing brother, even when he left her in the woods she still loves him. Sometimes, I hate being psychic.

**VISION BEGINS**

_Edward is running home with Tanya in tow. Irina and Kate had already finished and returned home._

"_Eddie." The bitch's voice whined, "Slow down, you're going too fast."_

_Edward slowed to match the slut's pace, "Better, dear?"_

_She threw herself on him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much, darling!!!!"_

**END VISION**

I almost puked. That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my life!!!!

"Ali, baby? What did you see?"

"They are coming back. They'll arrive in two minutes." I answered my sweet Jasper.

Rose came down and sat next to me, "Are you ready?"

Kate and Irina soon joined us grinning like maniacs.

"Aaaaannnd… GO!!!!" I gave the mark for us to begin hurling abuse in our minds to Edward and Tanya.

EPOV

As Tanya and I neared the house, I could hear everyone's thoughts.

_Carlisle should be back soon. I wonder if he has an idea for Carmen's anniversary present. ~Eleazer_

_I wonder what Bel… Maybe Eddie will play Guitar Hero with me. ~ Emmett_

I winced knowing who Emmett had been thinking about before he cut himself off.

_Alice seems so sad since we left. I wonder how to cheer her up? ~Jasper_

_Maybe Alice will help me pick out something for Eleazer, if she helps he's sure to love it. ~Carmen_

_Oh, I'm so happy that Edward's back!!! Emmett felt so badly for yelling at him to leave. ~Esme_

I managed a weak grin at Esme's thoughts; she was always the motherly one. Now I moved on to the more vile thoughts. My sisters and cousins thoughts were always the cruelest towards me and Tanya.

_That little whore, vermin, flea-bitten piece of trash is so slutty that she wouldn't know elegance if it slapped her in that plastic face of hers and shoved dog shit down her fake boobs. ~Rosalie_

_I can't believe I'm related to them, the unfaithful pair of fakes. Oh wait, I'm not related to her!! We voted her out of the sisterhood coven the moment Edward shoved his tongue down the whore's throat. ~ Kate_

_I don't think Edward actually loved that Bernice girl; she really was just a distraction to him to wait until he thought she was useless, to trample her heart and ensure it would never mend. ~ Irina_

I stifled a growl at Irina's thoughts she knew nothing about me and Bella!!! NOTHING!!! I knew, however, that she really remembered Bella's name. She was just hoping to get a rise out of me. It was a game all of the younger females played, who can hurt Edward the most. Or who can call Tanya the worst names and still get away with it. Alice's thought were horrible though, she definitely won this round.

MEMORY OF A VISION

_Bella was laughing at something Newton had said and the boy was beaming at her. They were in a fancy restaurant and Bella looked gorgeous as usual in a simple blue dress._

ANOTHER ONE

_Bella and Jake walking hand in hand down the beach in La Push as the sun sets. The light hits Bella perfectly surrounding her with a rosy light. The boy beside her looks at her with so much love, awe and adoration in his eyes as he cupped her face and drew nearer and nearer then…._

"Enough!!!" I roared sounding almost like the monster I was, "You know, Mary-Alice, I'm starting to understand why your birth parents left you in the asylum. It's because you're such a freak!!!" Everyone froze and I realized too late that I had gone much too far.

Alice ran through the back door dry-sobbing as she went, Jasper rose and I flinched involuntarily but he said nothing simply flashing to the door, before pausing to think, '_You and I will discuss this later, __**Cullen**_' in his mind he spat Cullen as though he thought the word would give him a disease.

Everyone waited in a stunned silence until Rosalie walked up to Tanya and slapped her across the face and screamed, "You're tearing my family apart, bitch!!!" she stalked upstairs Kate, Irina, and Emmett following.

Great, now we have to clean this mess up.

"Tanya, listen." Eleazer began.

"No, you listen!! It's always my or Edward's fault, never those bitches. What about the stuff they say, huh? Why is it always our fucking fault?" Tanya ranted.

Eleazer's thoughts grew angrier and angrier every time she spoke, so I tried to calm her down. "Sh. Tanya, let him speak please, ok? I know you're angry but please stop."

"But Eddieeeee." She whined.

God, I hated the name Eddie. Maybe I should track down and kill the person who invented the name. But they might be dead, so I'll kill their descendents. Either way **they shall pay!!!! **I was shaken from my thoughts (literally) by Tanya.

"Edward!!! Are you listening? Can you believe they said we can't have sex for a year?" Tanya growled angrily.

I froze. Sex? Sex. They actually thought that Tanya and I were having sex. "Ummm, Tanya?"

"Yes, baby?"

"We aren't having sex so why did they ban us?" I was getting nervous; did my family think I wasn't a virgin anymore?

Tanya laughed, a high-pitched squeal, "Silly, Eddie. They banned us so we couldn't do what we were planning to after we were done hunting. Alice said she saw us having sex when we got back so they banned us."

People say payback is a bitch; but they've obviously never been on Alice's bad side, it's much, much worse.

I'll never live this down, curse you Alice, curse you.

**AN: So next chapter is when Maria comes in and Alice leaves to find Bella. Yay!! Bella comes back!! Anyway, please review to tell me what you think. I'll update much faster if I think people are reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

APOV

Was Edward right? Was I really a freak? Did my so-called family really see me as such? I started to sob again.

"Ali, honey, Edward was just being an asshole. We all really love you especially me and Rose. What would Rose do without her favorite girlfriend to gossip and shop with? Where would I be without my beautiful wife and mate? Still in the hellhole of the southern wars with Maria, and no one to love, Alice, sweetie you're the best thing that came into my life or existence and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Really, Jasper? I'm hurt. I thought you liked me better than that." A dark-haired woman stepped out of the shadows, smirking in a dangerous predatory way. "You must be Mrs. Whitlock; it's nice to meet you."

I stood slowly, Jasper was crouched in front of me protectively, "It's ok, Jazz. I don't see her hurting us, so get up and let's take her to meet Carlisle." He stood slowly eyes still warily on the female as I turned back to her. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Whitlock, who are you?" she smiled at me in a way I didn't like, I saw her answer and stumbled backwards, "You're Maria? The one who led the southern wars?" Jasper's arms were wrapped around me possessively, almost instantly.

She grinned, "Yes, that's me. Why?" she was still looking at me in a way that suggested she was trying to find out how long I would last against her in a fight. The thought made me shiver and Jazzy's arms tightened.

"Let's go now, Alice." His voice sounded strained and I was instantly worried, "I'm fine Ali, just let's go."

I nodded and we set off back towards the house, all thoughts of the fight gone from our minds, I could hear Maria following us and could see her standing with us in the future but I couldn't tell how far into the future that event was.

Rose came flying out of the house once we were in sight, "Alice, don't you dare believe a word they said, they're just jealous." She rambled on and on but I didn't listen anymore, because I had caught sight of Maria standing on the edge of the forest. "Who is she?" Rose's tone was disgusted.

"Maria." I answered, squeezing Jasper's hand tighter.

"The one that-" Rose trailed off.

"Yes." Jasper's tone was once again strained, "Inside, both of you, now!!"

I hesitated, but ran inside and grabbed Carlisle, "Maria is back!!!!!" I told him. "Yes the Maria, now let's move."

"Carlisle!!!" Eleazer's voice was frantic, "Jasper and some female are preparing to fight."

Carlisle leapt to his feet and blurred downstairs, "Jasper, enough, let's hear her story before we judge her alright?"

From the look on both Carlisle and Jasper's face I guessed they had both heard the unspoken part that said, we didn't judge you on your past so don't judge her on hers. Jasper scowled but sat stiffly in a chair.

"I was sick of wandering around on my own and so I wanted to start a coven. However, I wanted to have a family of my own, so I naturally thought of you, and here I am." Maria told her story in a few short sentences.

My eyes narrowed when her gaze landed on Jasper, and strayed up and down his body. I barely contained a jealous growl, and Jasper sent me a confused look. Oh, Jazzy looked so cute when he was puzzled, I love him so much and I know he loves me. We belong together and nothing can tear us apart.

I barely heard Carlisle invite Maria to stay for a week, or hear her gratefully accepting words. I was too caught up in my own world where no one but Jasper and I existed.

"What do you think, Alice?" Carlisle's voice was amused, "Let Jasper take Maria hunting, then we can all go together and see how she does?"

I searched the future finding nothing of any concern "Sounds great." I chirped happily, "See you in three hours twenty minutes and eighteen seconds. Have fun!!!!!"

-----------------Three weeks later--------------------

I was debating on whether I should ask Jazzy to go with me and Rose; we were going shopping and needed some bag carriers. I started up the stairs at a human pace to give me time to think, Jasper had been acting a little strange lately, he only hunted with Maria, and very rarely me. I turned the corner to our room, and opened the door what I saw broke my undead heart into millions of pieces. Maria was on the bed moaning in pleasure while Jasper thrust into her again and again. I stifled the sob threatening to escape me and fled the house, I ran until I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer, I climbed the nearest tree and sobbed my heart out.

"Alice?" Kate climbed up the tree to sit by me, "What's wrong, hunny?"

I took a deep breath and told her of the plan that had been forming in my head, "I'm leaving. I'm going tonight, and I'll never come back. I don't want to be a Cullen anymore."

Kate stared at me as though I was suddenly proclaiming my undying (literally) love for her. "Leaving?" she managed to gasp out, "Why? What about my coven? What about Edward? What about Jasper?"

I flinched on Jasper's name and shrugged, "I can't stay here anymore. Your coven has each other, you'll live. Edward has the slut, so he'll be fine. Jasper I couldn't care less about, he can rot in hell for all I care." Despite my angry words I felt a terrible sadness at leaving Jasper, and another sob left me.

Kate's eyes had zeroed in on where my wedding ring used to be, "Oh, sweetie, did you have a fight?" I shook my head, "Then what's wrong?" she looked so sad at the prospect of me leaving that I broke down and told her. To say she was furious would be an understatement; she was literally shooting off sparks. When she had calmed down, she sat next to me again, "Alice, I can understand you not wanting to stay, so I won't stop you. But, I am coming with you. I don't want to stay anymore than you do, Tanya and Edward are whores, they are cheating, shit-fucking assholes, and really who would I talk to?"

"Irina." I didn't want Kate to leave her family but I was overjoyed she would come with me.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, as we are coming with you, too." Irina jumped onto our branch, Laurent following.

"And you were going to leave me with the mother-fucking ex-brothers of mine? No freaking way!!!" Rose stepped toward us, smiling brightly.

"What about-" Irina began.

"I'm staying nowhere without my favorite sister and cousins." Emmett's booming voice called out.

"Let's say good-bye once and for all before we leave." Laurent suggested, "With our reasons for leaving."

"I'll go first," I stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Jasper cheated on me, Edward betrayed me by forcing me to leave my sister, Carlisle and Esme are traitors for leaving as well, and so are Carmen and Eleazer, for housing them. I am leaving to find my true destiny with none of you in it."

"We support Alice and her decisions, so we are leaving the lying traitors behind and staring anew as the Brandon coven." Rosalie spoke as the rest nodded.

"Brandon coven?" I asked confused.

"That's your human last name, every coven needs a name and since you are our leader it only makes sense to use your last name." Irina smiled at me, "Where to, leader?" she asked with a salute.

"Well…." I trailed off.

BPOV

I sighed as I fell onto my mattress, who would have thought that Jake was a were-wolf. Well, they probably knew, they just didn't tell me because-. There was a tap on my window making me jump and fall off my bed. I heard muted laughs from outside and my face burned. I walked over to open it and tripped on the way; I heard more laughs and one that sounded like Emmett's booming one. I opened the window not daring to hope that they had returned that _he_ had returned, for me.

"I see what you mean, Alice, very clumsy." A stunning blond vampire with gold eyes, though she had nothing on Rosalie, turned to face me, "You do know that if you watch were you're going, and not where you hope to go you'll be less likely to trip?" amusement was clear in her voice.

"Irina!!" the other blond admonished, "That's rude!!"

"No, no. It's ok, I get that a lot." I answered faintly, "Who are all of you?" I was curious; he had mentioned the Denali coven having blond members and I remembered on being named Irina.

"We are the Brandon coven. It's nice to see you again, Bella." Laurent smiled at me genuinely pleased.

"Alright, she's going to faint if anymore of us greet her so back up, folks." The familiar chiming chirp carried an undercurrent of sadness to it, and I wondered why Jasper wasn't helping.

"Alice?" I asked, "Why are you all here?" I was both glad and sad at the prospect of their return.

"Well, Bella," Alice stepped in front of everyone to stand directly in front of me, "do you still want to become a vampire?" she looked deadly serious.

"What?" my heart sped up and I barely registered Emmett's stifled chuckle, I thought I may have misheard her.

"Do you still want me to change you?"

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading my story I hope you like it, please review to tell me if you think Bella should accept Alice's offer and become a vampire, or not and still travel with them but as a human. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks again!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

APOV

Bella looked as though she was warring with herself, suddenly her face became determined and I saw her agreeing to join us as a vampire. I squealed happily but not loud enough to wake Charlie, "Great we'll change you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Bella frowned.

Irina, Kate and I shared a glance, "Bella, honey, you have to die." Kate explained. "You can't see Charlie anymore."

Horrified realization crossed her face, "You mean everyone here has to believe I'm dead?" she whimpered slightly, "But that would hurt them so much, Charlie doesn't have anyone."

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this. We'll understand completely if you don't." Rosalie's voice floated up.

Bella shook her head "I want this, I've wanted it ever since I met hi- you." she hastily covered her mistake but we all saw through it. She wanted to be with Edward for eternity, instantly my heart went out to her. Poor girl, to lose the one you loved like that must be terrible. It reminded me of my _him_, and I broke down.

BPOV

I stood as tall as I could, trying to impress the other vampires, when suddenly Alice broke down. I reached forward but Kate beat me to it.

"Oh, Alice sweetheart. It's alright, it'll be ok. He's not worth it honey, you just need to relax." She soothed Alice.

Irina was sniffling too, and Laurent was rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Kate is right, Ali, none of them are worth it, so show them what they're missing." Irina was also trying to calm Alice down but failing.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked worried, as I reached out to her "Are you ok?"

Alice stopped sniffling to give me a weak smile, "What kind of question is that?"

"A dumb one I guess." Now I felt really stupid and could see the other vampires trying to stifle their laughter.

Alice took a deep breath and stood up, "Let's get ready for school. Can I do Bella Barbie? Please!!!"

I couldn't say no not right after she had broken down in front of me so I sighed and nodded. I was burning with curiosity as to _why_ she had broken down and where the rest of them were, but I kept my mouth shut and knew that Alice would tell me if she thought I needed to know.

Twenty minutes later I was ready to go. I was exceptionally nervous because Alice and the others would be attending school, and Charlie would see the Cullens back again. Alice had dressed me in a blue v-neck sweater and a khaki skirt with black Mary Janes. She said I looked adorable but I knew I looked plain, especially when the others arrived.

"Bella?" Charlie called I felt my eyes tear up at the sound of his voice and I knew I would never hear it again.

"I'm almost ready Dad, give me a second." I heard silence answer me then he clomped up the stairs.

"Bella?" he opened the door and stuck his head in, "You sound, uh, better?" it came out as a question.

"Yeah, I think I'm over the depression now." I gave him a smile, "I'm going to be late so…"

He stood there shocked before saying, "Oh, yeah, um, sure I'll let you finish. You look, um, nice."

I smiled at his awkwardness, "Thanks, Dad." He nodded and shut the door. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs, I wondered if Edward would come alone or if Alice would be with him. It would be wise to come with him; because I wasn't promising I could hold back Charlie.

There was a sharp knock on the door, "I'll get it!!" Charlie called. NO!!! If it was Edward he'd pitch a fit!!

"Hello, Charlie." I relaxed at the soft voice.

"Alice?" Charlie's voice was surprised, "I thought you and your family left town."

"Well, yes we did but I wanted to come back to Bella." Alice sounded sad.

"And there was no way in hell I was letting the pixie come without me!!" Emmett boomed.

Rose elbowed him hard, "Language Emmett!!"

"Sorry." He grinned at Charlie acting appropriately abashed.

"May we come in and explain?"

"Of course, Alice."

"Bella," Alice turned to me, "why don't you go wait in the car with Emmett?"

I grinned; Edward was probably in the car!!! "Ok, Alice, come on Emmy."

"Fine, but no more calling me Emmy." Emmett pouted as he walked to the car.

Charlie POV

I watched my daughter climb into the passenger side of the yellow Porsche, before turning back to the blond Hale girl, and Alice. "What's going on?" Alice's face instantly lost its cheery expression and the blond's darkened.

Alice shut the door and sighed, "Well, Mr. Swan, when he left he forced the rest of us to come along I didn't want to, really I didn't, but I'm only just seventeen. Rose, Emmett and I had been making plans to come back and check on Bella but Carlisle, Esme and the others wouldn't let us. Then-" she broke off and looked as though she might cry.

The blond took over, "Jasper was cheating on Alice with some slut, pardon my language, and when Alice found out Emmett and I were old enough to take responsibility for her. We did and decided to come back here." She finished by putting her arms around Alice comfortingly.

"Oh, Alice honey, I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you though, so try to forget about him." I tried to console Alice. I really wasn't good with crying women or girls. "It'll be ok."

The blond gave me a look as if to say, you're not really helping so shut up.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "Well, I, um I'm expected down at the station, so I'll see you later, Alice."

She nodded, "Yes, we'd best be going too, we don't want to be late for school."

**AN:So sorry it took so long to update. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
